Design Point Prices
Earning DP * New users of the system are gifted 10 DP * System missions sometimes reward DP * Designing a 1/2/3/4/5-star mech gives 1/5/10/25/50 DP * Rewards for designs may be increased or reduced depending on the quality and originality of the result. ** Modifications with a 10% Design improvement doubles the reward ** Modifications with a significant cost savings quadruples the reward ** Original design that has no other equivalent gives 100x the reward ** An impractical design or trivial modification eliminates the reward ** Designs with original components ? ** Design with E level of X-factor 100 DP ** Design with C level of X-factor 500 DP * Selling a virtual 1/2/3/4/5-star mech gives 1/5/?/?/25 DP capped at 10,000 sales * Selling a real mech gives 1 DP for every million bright credits of sale price Skills Some skills, like Metaphysics, currently can't be upgraded with DP. Primary Skills * Upgrade a skill to Incompetent 200 DP * Upgrade a skill to Novice 500 DP * Upgrade a skill to Apprentice 1,000 DP * Upgrade a skill to Journeyman 2,000 DP * Upgrade a skill to Senior 100,000 DP and complete an upgrade mission Salvaging is a primary skill that cost 1000/2000/4000 for the first three levels. It's unknown how much Battle Mechatronics and Metaphysics would cost to upgrade, assuming that's ever an option. Sub Skills These skills have been described as focusing on the practical application of the knowledge in the primary skill. The difference between book learning and years of hands on experience. At this point Ves, hasn't managed to learn any sub skills through his own efforts. Assembly Skills * Printer Proficiency I: 200 DP * Printer Proficiency II: 400 DP * Printer Proficiency III: 800 DP * Proficiency I: 200 DP * Proficiency II: 400 DP * Proficiency III: 800 DP Electrical Engineering * Pathway Configuration I: 1000 DP * Pathway Configuration II: 2000 DP Mechanics * Rigging I: 150 DP * Rigging II: 300 DP * Rigging III: 600 DP * Tuning I: 200 DP * Tuning II: 400 DP * Tuning III: 800 DP Metallurgy * Compression I: 1000 DP * Compression II: 2000 DP Physics * Armor Optimization I: 200 DP * Armor Optimization I: 300 DP * Armor Optimization II: 600 DP * Armor Optimization III: 1200 DP * Weapon Optimization I: 500 DP * Weapon Optimization II: 1000 DP * Energy Weapon Optimization I: 500 DP * Energy Weapon Optimization II: 1000 DP Other * fusion: ? * connected neural interfacing: ? * consciousness imprisonment: ? Attribute Candy Upgrading an attribute costs the current attribute value times 1,000 DP. So an attribute candy to upgrade from 1.2 to 1.3 dexterity would cost 1,200 DP. Attribute candy can't be used to upgrade attributes beyond the human bodies limit of 2.0. Items * Copper Lottery Ticket 500 DP * Gold Ranked Gem Cat Auxiliary Companion ? * Immortality ? * Fruit Knife: 100 DP * Holdout Pistol: 500 DP * upgrade - Privacy Shield - Level 1 10,000 DP * Upgrade - Privacy Shield - Level 1 - One-time Augment - Full Stealth 5,000 DP * Upgrade - Privacy Shield - Level 0 - Augment - Full Stealth 30,000 DP * Parcel Delivery System - Level 1 10,000 DP * Anonymizing Stamp 10,000 DP * Ink - Small 100 DP * FDER-351: 25,000 Design Points * HH55-00030-F: 50,000 Design Points * U-22 V77 Folmention: 30,000 Design Points * 22256F: 5,000 Design Points